The Asian Family
by DaddysAngel1013
Summary: AU. The daily life of the Asian family. China, Japan, Taiwan, South Korea, and Hong Kong. Their struggles as teenagers, their school life, their fears. Their accomplishments, and life as a family. The story is better than summary. Warning- Large amounts of fluff


**AUTHORS NOTE: Alright so this is a story that just randomly came to me and I had a lot of fun writing it. Also later in this chapter I use American public high schools as a reference because I reference several other countries than just the Asian family and I am culturally ignorant. This is a multi-chapter story and I will update as often as possible but I am also lazy. This story is rated T although this first chapter is fine, it will get more mature. Also help stop SOPA and visit the link on my profile to sign the petition to save fanfiction, fan art, and all fan made material. Now I bring you chapter one of The Asian Family.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the Characters. Every thing except my original story line belongs Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**The Asian Family. **

"AIYAH!" China looked at the clock. It was already five in the morning. Monday morning. He woke up late and now he would have to rush to make lunch, wake the children, get everyone ready and get them to the bus stop. He quickly ran to his bathroom connected to his room. He took what should be the world record for fastest shower. Getting out of the shower he slipped and fell and landed on his hip. "Ow, Ow, Ow!" That hurt. China got up and continued to dry off. He put on his clothes and twisted his hair up into a towel.

"AH! 5:11 already!" China ran for the kitchen. He started to prepare breakfast for the five of them. Half way through cooking, China accidentally burnt his left hand on the burner. Today just wasn't his day.

5:30. Breakfast was not ready but he needed to wake his siblings to get them all in shower in time for school. Grabbing a large metal bowl and spoon, he began to wake up his dysfunctional family. Walking into Taiwan's bedroom, banging the bowl, he shouted "Taiwan, wake up or you will have to wait for ALL the boys to finish their showers!" Earning a grunt and a tossing in bed, China smirked and ripped the blanket off of Taiwan, who opened her eyes and stared blankly into China's. The latter smirked and reminded her, "I'm waking the boys now. If I were you, I would already be in the bathroom." Taiwan jumped out of bed, grabbed some clothes and ran for the bathroom. As she left, she yelled, "Thanks for the warning!"

China walked into Japan's room. Japan was completely covered in his blanket, in a little mound on his bed. China decided to start annoying Japan early that morning. He quickly removed the blanket and slammed the metal bowl with the spoon right next to Japan's ear. Japan opened his eyes and pointed at the door. China got the message and headed out of his room, but not without first banging the bowl a few more times.

He moved down the hallway into the room South Korea and Hong Kong shared. He opened the door and immediately started to hit the bowl. "CHILD NUMBER THREE AND FOUR GET OUT OF BED, YE LAZY BUMS!" China shouted into the room. Hong Kong turned over in his bed which was under Korea's. South Korea mumbled back to China, "Aniki... Get out of my room you... old man. Da-Ze." China walked to the bunk bed and ripped off both blankets. Both boys grumbled. Hong Kong got out of bed and fell over onto the floor in a star fish position, as he did often. Korea refers to this action as 'star fishing'. Korea, once again forgetting that he was about five and a half feet off the ground, swung his feet off the side of his bed and proceeded to jump from the bed, landing on Hong Kong. "Well I'm wide awake now." Hong Kong said as he rolled over, pushing Korea off of him.

China went back to the kitchen where the food was all done and began to set the table. "DA-ZE! HURRY UP TAIWAN! I HAVE TO PEE!" Korea shouted at the bathroom door.

"Korea, you can wait! I'm trying to put on my makeup!" Taiwan responded.

"You might as well not bother! It will take more than makeup to fix THAT face!" At this Taiwan grabbed her makeup bag and ran to her room and slammed the door.

"That was quite rude." Japan said to Korea as he passed by him and went into the bathroom.

"HEY IT WAS MY TURN FOR THE BATHROOM, YOU JERK!" Korea yelled back as he realized what Japan did.

China, listening in to the conversation, decided to annoy Korea just a little more. "Hey Hong Kong, you can use my bathroom."

"Okay, I will." Hong Kong smirked at Korea, who was still waiting at the bathroom door, as he passed him to head to China's bedroom.

"WHAT!" Korea shouted at no one in particular. Taiwan, fully ready for school, came out of her room and laughed at Korea. She headed to the kitchen and helped China pour tea for every one. Japan came out of the bathroom in a towel and went to his room to get dressed. Korea thanked God and ran in, happy to finally be able to pee. Korea didn't take a shower because he was the only one to take one the night before. Korea went back into his shared room where Hong Kong was still getting dressed.

"Ah! Could you knock?" Hong Kong exclaimed as he grabbed a towel to cover himself.

"You want me to knock, to enter my own room?" Korea questioned. Korea went to his closet and grabbed an outfit. He stripped down in the middle of the room, not really caring about Hong Kong. Hong Kong, being used to this, just turned away and continued to get dressed in the corner. Both boys left to get breakfast. Finally every one was there and breakfast could begin. It was 6:30, which left about twenty minutes before everyone would have to walk to the bus stop. China, who's hair was now dry, but still down, told South Korea to apologize to Taiwan for his comment earlier.

"Da-ze, fine, I am sorry... that you happen to look like a troll." Korea smirked. Hong Kong giggled. Taiwan threw a biscuit at him.

"AIYAH! Korea, apologize seriously, aru!" China told Korea.

"Fine. I am terribly sorry dear sister for my terrible immature behavior." Korea mocked.

"Whatever" Taiwan responded as she continued to eat her food. China looked over at Japan, who wasn't eating his food.

"Japan, aren't you eating?"

"I want rice." Was Japan's simple response. With this, he separated his food back to the rightful pans and went to the fridge where he got leftover rice and ate that instead.

"Ungrateful child." China mumbled. Looking at the clock, he saw it was 6:47. "We need to hurry!" Breakfast ended and everyone gathered their books, slipped on their shoes and headed outside. China jokingly did a head count. They were then off on their way to the bus stop. Today was the first day of the new school year. They didn't want to miss the bus on their first day. "Japan, forms, money, lunch?" China asked as he could start to see the bus arrive.

"Check!"

"Taiwan, forms, money, flute?"

"Check, check, check!"

"Korea, forms, money, books?"

"Yes sir Aniki!"

"Hong Kong, forms, lunch, books?"

"Yes." The bus stopped.

"Alright, bye, have a great day!" The all said goodbye and started to load the bus, Japan first, then Taiwan, then Korea, then Hong Kong. "Wait! Korea, did you take your pills?" China yelled for Korea.

"NOPE!" Korea shouted, then got on the bus anyway. 'Oh no,' China thought, 'I feel very sorry for Korea's teachers.'

China returned home and cleaned the kitchen. He did all the dishes and put them up. He then went into Taiwan's room to grab her laundry. Luckily for China, she and Japan were good at cleaning their own rooms, and knew how to put clothes in a hamper, so their rooms were easy to clean up, as opposed to South Korea and Hong Kong's room. Which was filthy because they have no idea how hampers work. China walked around the room and grabbed up all the clothes. He took all the clothes to the washer. China then went to make the beds. Taiwan's bed was already made so he only had to make his own bed, Japan's, Korea's, and Hong Kong's bed. China finished his own bed and Japan's and went into Korea and Hong Kong's room. He then noticed the ADHD medication box on Korea's bedside table. China wanted to know if Korea has been being responsible and taking his medicine everyday. He opened up the box and saw that Korea had stopped taking them for about a week now. 'Hmmph I guess I will ask him later about it.' China then went back to his room, got dressed in his uniform, tied up his hair, and left to go to the meeting.

* * *

After getting dismissed from the gym, all students departed for home room. Japan was an eleventh grader, Taiwan was a tenth grader, South Korea and Hong Kong were in ninth grade. They all made their separate ways. With this being their first years in high school, South Korea and Hong Kong were quite lost. They also had different first blocks, so they couldn't lean on each other. Hong Kong wasn't looking forward to high school, because he knew it was suppose to be harder than middle school, and he wasn't exactly known as the most liked person at school (AKA that one person bullies tease when they are bored). South Korea defended him as much as possible, but they had no classes together, so it was difficult. South Korea found his locker and placed his books inside. He also put a pencil in the little hole, to peg his locker. He knew it was against school rules, but he also knew he would be running late a lot and wouldn't have time to fiddle with his locker. Korea then found his way to his classroom. He got settled in to a seat towards the back and next to his friend from middle school, America. The warning bell sounded and everyone made their way to class. The class room filled and the tardy bell rang. South Korea found himself unable to focus on the school rules power point. He was jittery and looked around the room at all of the bored familiar faces. He got out a piece of paper and doodled instead of focusing on the power point. He wondered if this would be the way it was the rest of the day.

Before the bell, Hong Kong wondered the halls trying to find his locker. Once he found it, he put his books inside and left to find his class. It took him longer than necessary to find his class room, and he came in a few minutes past the tardy bell. Every one stared at him. 'Few minutes late to class and every one stares at you as if you just killed twelve people.' Hong Kong thought to himself. He found a seat in the very back middle. As he looked around the room he noticed that no one whom he considered a friend was in this class, but there were a lot of people whom he knew hated him that were in this class. 'Oh great, just fabulous.'

Taiwan met up with one of her many friends and they walked to class together after stopping at their lockers. They had a very typical popular teenage girl conversation that revolved around boys and lipstick. Also being the clumsy person she was, she tripped and fell as she entered the classroom. Every one laughed at her. She brushed off the laughter like a boss and made her way to a seat in the very front. She had a great first block, besides getting called out three times for talking. She found out she had every class with her best friend Hungary. 'This is going to be a great year!'

Japan walked around the school in search of his first class. He got there with a few minutes to spare. He sat in the middle of the room next to his best (and honestly, only) friend, the brain dead Italy. The two were having an intrigueing conversation about cultural food when the idiotic bully duo, Turkey and Austria entered.

"Wow look! It's Italy! Wow man it's great to see you. Especially since I assumed you got held back." Turkey said to the two.

"Yeah, why is Japan still your friend. He can do so much better." Austria said. This annoyed Japan. Italy just looked down and tried to ignore them. Japan stood up.

"I don't think you have any right to talk to Italy like that. Turkey, you failed the first grade, like twice. Austria, I have probably eaten rice with a higher IQ than you. So leave us alone." Japan scolded the bullies.

Japan turned back to Italy. "You are amazing. I surrendered and you stood up for me... again. Thanks" Italy thanked Japan.

Japan sat back down and the bell rang. "No problem. I would defend you any day. No one deserves to be bullied."Japan responded.

* * *

**This has been the first chapter of The Asian Family. Please Review. It means a lot to me. Also don't forget to sign the petition to stop SOPA.**


End file.
